the_lone_druidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lone Druids Wiki
The Lone Druids Your questioned why are you here rouge you look in all directions but, u never find where the voice. You call out i didn't know this was a claimed territory sorry will leave if you want" no you are to comes with me you start to shake when you see the alpha from behind the trees what is it u never seen a wolf with horns or wings before the alpha laughed in his head soon the beta came from behind the bushes she barked at the alpha bringing him back to reality he nods to the beta and says '' i'm spirit and the alpha as you already knew and this is Dakota she is the beta you will treat the pack with respect and what is your name ------------ welcome ------------ to the lone druids pack spirit pushes some bushes out of the way and there was camp. your jaw dropped open in amazement you studder t t this is your camp spirit said ''yea why he pushes your jaw back to its original position.Its like u never seen a camp before wait have you you shake your head no this was because you no because the camp was never like this. our sever is calle and flint and kama Information the rules of they pack are :: * No double-packing or double-clanning. * You '''MUST '''stay active. If something personal comes up, please tell me your going to be inactive. If you're inactive for more than a week without any notice, you're out of the pack, no questions asked. * Both your alpha and beta are to be treated with the most respect. Disrespect will not be tolerated, and will most likely event in punishment. Punishments Minor Extra hunting and or patrolling Eating last Sleeping outside of Camp Treated like a pup Temperarly Demoted Postponed ceremony Torn ear/ shredded Tail suspended from page or roleplaying Major Exiled Chased out of camp Killed (Only if you betray, harm, or anything awful to our clan. Also killing another cat and starting war, etc.) ranks ( in highest to lowest ) alpha: the leader of the pack and the wolf that is most respected. They lead the pack, they make the decisions and the plans for the pack. beta: the alpha's most trusted wolf second in command over the pack. They normally send patrols and monitor wolves. When the the Leader dies or steps down, the beta will gain that rank, and a new beta will be appointed before the moon rise. healer:the healer who heal the clan using herbs. The healer will never participate in battle. They help any wolf that is sick. They also help out the mothers who nurse or are expecting kits. They are the wolves who save our clan. healer novice: the helps the healer with healing other wolves, and collecting herbs and resources. They will never participate in battle, but they will be taught training moves. They become healer wolf when the healer thinks they are ready. commander ( in what rank ):The Commanders are the best of their rank. There will be 4 Commanders for the following ranks; combatants, hunters, scouts, healer, omega . All in their rank will listen and follow their commands. hunter: the hunters and gatherers of the pack. They will get all the food (sometimes with the assistance of the Combatants & Scouts). They are the most resourceful rank in the pack. combatant: the combatants are wolves who fight for the pack. They will participate in wars and will be the first line of defense. They help hunter when the pack is at peace . scout: the scouts will stay in camp or go on patrols, marking scent boundaries and checking for any intruders. mother: wolves who are either raising or planning to have pups. Once their pup has become a novice, they may either return to their previous rank or remain a mother. omega: the omega is are the wolves in the pack who keep the peace. They can do all the thing to others can just their not as good. ( the omegas are usually the runts of the litter) novice: young wolves in training to take on one of the upper ranks. They must have had at least 4 sessions with their mentor before graduating. youth: the future of the pack. They are wolves under 6 months, and are not yet able to care for themselves. They will stay in camp at all times until they graduate.. pup: pups are newborns of the pack they become youth once they say they are ready. punished: The un-trusted wolves who have broken one or more rules. They will be mistreated/pitied as a sign of disgrace. They will remain in that rank until the alpha decides. To join this pack you will have to fill out this form. ☀Joining Form Name - aj Username - Past packs- Gender - Personality- Appearance (Pelt/Eye Color) - Timezone- Desired Rank - Fighting Example- Hunting example- healer example (Only if healer is desire rank)-Category:Browse